Ambrosía de un recuerdo
by KimPantaleon
Summary: —Míranos… —susurró con los ojos fijos sobre los de su líder—. Siéntenos… Sé lo mucho que los amabas, pero Manfredi y Johnson no son más que recuerdos ahora. Pero nosotros seguimos aquí… ¡Seguimos vivos, Skipper! (Dibujo hecho por Leokatana. Te amo c: )


**¡Hola! Luego de meses sin publicar nada nuevo, inicio el año con este one-shot, dedicado a la grandiosa AyumiVonTesla *-* ¡merece una ovación!**

 **Si quieren saber por qué le dedico este one-shot, es porque volví a leerme Betrayal, y me volvió a llenar de sentimientos tanto como lo hizo la primera vez que lo leí. Quería regresarle un poco de esa belleza que ella logra (sólo espero lconsequirlo XD porque su trabajo es de verdad divino).**

 **En fin, espero que esta nueva historia les guste, en especial a ti, hermosa.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

La cabeza le dolía con intensidad, pues no estaba acostumbrado a llorar de esa manera. Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo, pues en esa época del año, no había diferencia alguna entre su corazón y el de una niñita llorona.

Y es que cada año, en el aniversario luctuoso de ese par de cabezas huecas, él se encerraba en su oficina antes del amanecer, antes de que sus hombres se despertaran con un único fin: llorar el dolor de haberlos perdido.

Su oficina estaba hecha un completo asco, demostrando el arranque de dolor disfrazado de furia por el que había pasado hace unos momentos.

Entre el tiradero, había reportes rotos de misiones viejas por todas partes, su radio yacía hecho pedazos en un rincón, y había vidrio que alguna vez formó parte de un portarretratos regado por el piso. Además, podían distinguirse pequeñas gotas de su propia sangre manchando el concreto, todo por culpa de un arrebato al más puro estilo de Rico.

Luego de que su oficina estuviese completamente destruida, Skipper terminó con la mitad de su cuerpo recostado sobre el escritorio, y la otra mitad descansando en la silla; su pecho subía y bajaba mientras respiraba con pesadez, sintiendo agotado su espíritu, su mente y su corazón.

Skipper mantenía una mirada vacía en sus ojos, y su aleta izquierda le servía como almohada, mientras que con la derecha sostenía una foto vieja y arrugada; en ella podían apreciarse dos pingüinos: uno era alto y delgado, con plumas largas sobre su cabeza simulándole cabello. Si se le miraba bien, se podría decir que compartía cierto parecido con Kowalski.

El segundo pingüino era un poco más bajo y robusto, con un parche en su ojo derecho. Skipper observó cada detalle de su rostro con más cuidado, y no pudo evitar que a su mente llegara el recuerdo de aquel momento en que le dijo a Marlene, que Manfredi era lindo. Deslizó su mirada por cada detalle del rostro del pingüino. En dicha fotografía, sus dos excompañeros aún eran jóvenes, por lo que la gran lindura de Manfredi estaba en su mayor expresión.

En realidad, antes de que aparecieran todas esas cicatrices en su cuerpo, fruto de la mala suerte que compartía con Johnson, Skipper llegó a creer que Manfredi era casi tan lindo como Cabo.

Se removió en su lugar cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con volver a humedecer su rostro, ante el recuerdo de aquellos días bellos y cálidos junto a él, así como lo hacían todos los años en esa fecha. Era entonces, que él se encerraba en su oficina y lloraba hasta que la cabeza le doliera.

Los ojos comenzaron a ponérsele rojos, y un par de brillantes y cristalinas gotas de agua brotaron de ellos, rodaron por sus mejillas con dolor para terminar golpeando el escritorio.

—Sólo quiero verlos otra vez —susurró con la voz ronca y casi inaudible, pues su garganta estaba ya destrozada por tanto que había gritado—. Los extraño.

Una vez más, cediendo a su debilidad, permitió que sus lágrimas emergieran de nuevo. Sabía muy bien que si no lloraba todo el amargo el dolor que le carcomía el alma, perdería el control que por tantos años intentó mantener, bajo su propia obligación como líder del equipo de ser fuerte y sacar a sus soldados adelante frente cualquier situación.

Giró muy apenas la cabeza, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en aquella foto vieja pero no así su mirada, que lucía ausente.

Su corazón estaba perdido en aquella foto gris, mientras su espíritu se hundía en los buenos tiempos que pasó con sus amigos.

Manfredi y Johnson eran un imán de problemas, siempre tenía que pasarles algo: si no era con el trasero de una ballena beluga, era con un globo de cantolla y seis botellas de combustible, o con pirañas voladoras en Ecuador, o con una pata de elefante explosiva, y la lista seguía y seguía.

Pero, lo más representativo de ese par, era sin duda su fuerza, coraje y valentía.

Fuerza, porque a pesar de su mala suerte y de que sabían que la vida los golpearía tanto como le complaciera, jamás dejaron de arriesgarse, de caminar siempre hacia adelante.

Valentía, porque sabían sobrellevar sus propios errores sin importar lo grandes o pequeños que fueran, y nunca le temieron a darle la cara a la vida. Valentía, porque entregaron su corazón a él y sus hermanos sin temor a que pudiesen lastimarlo, y justo por eso estuvieron dispuestos a entregar su vida por amor a ellos.

Coraje, porque a pesar de la actitud que Skipper había tomado con ellos al principio, llegando incluso a rechazarlos y tratarlos de forma grosera, no se rindieron e insistieron en quedarse a su lado. Porque ambos se dedicaron a reparar un corazón que fue hecho pedazos en Dinamarca, y aunque era más fácil dejarlo hundirse sólo, decidieron esforzarse y sacarlo del abismo.

Una débil sonrisa se formó en el pico de Skipper al recordar todas esas cosas que hicieron por él, todo lo que le enseñaron. Sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía muerto en vida, como un condenado a cargar con la culpa de una mala decisión.

Tal vez, si no hubiese tomado una decisión tan estúpidamente precipitada…

Tal vez, si hubiese pensado mejor las cosas como Manfredi le sugirió…

Tal vez, si hubiese sido un mejor líder, aquella misión no habría salido tan mal, y ellos estarían vivos.

—¡Que imbécil! —se gritó a sí mismo desgarrándose más la garganta—. Nunca los olvidaré, y les prometo por mi vida, que me encargaré de que ellos tampoco lo hagan —les susurró a sus amigos muertos mientras acariciaba la foto con su aleta, admirando la sonrisa inigualable de Manfredi y Johnson.

Acercó su rostro a la foto en su aleta y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como tanto su alma como su ser entero eran consumidos por el relampagueante dolor.

De pronto, y haciendo despertar en él un fuerte sentimiento de furia, escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta con suavidad. Después una voz grave y llena de un dejo de preocupación se dejó oír atravesando el metal.

—Skipper, Cabo está preguntando mucho por ti —le dijo Kowalski desde atrás de la puerta—. ¿Otra vez te quedarás ahí todo el día?

—Sí —respondió Skipper con frialdad—. Ahora lárgate —le ordenó con la poca voz que aún le quedaba.

Skipper sentía cómo su estómago estaba comenzando a arder por la rabia que escuchar la voz de Kowalski le hizo despertar, pues ya le había dicho que detestaba que le hablaran ese día en específico. Odiaba tener contacto con cualquiera de sus compañeros justo ese día.

Solamente quería estar solo y desahogarse ¿era tan difícil de entender?

—Pero señor, Cabo está…

—¡QUE TE LARGUES! —le gritó terminando así de desgarrar sus cuerdas vocales, las cuales emitieron un horrible ruido agudo al terminar la oración, señal del daño que se había causado.

Pasmado por la reacción de su líder, Kowalski desvió la mirada antes de emitir un suspiro de resignación. Le dijo a Cabo que buscar a Skipper sería una mala idea, y ahora que su hipótesis estaba comprobada, no podía evitar sentirse apenado por el pequeño pingüino que había gastado todo el día en hacer algo para Skipper.

Se dio la vuelta y sin intentar nada más, cruzó el pasillo que dividía la oficina de su líder del resto del laboratorio y salió rumbo a la sala principal, donde Cabo y Rico lo esperaban.

Skipper escuchó los pasos de su soldado alejándose de la puerta, ahora podía volver una vez más a ser blando, llorón y débil, pero sin dar oportunidad a que sus hombres se dieran cuenta y se avergonzaran de él.

Skipper permaneció encerrado en su oficina por el resto del día, sumido en la nostalgia y el dolor que los recuerdos con sus buenos amigos le traían.

Luego de pasar largas horas flagelándose el alma con sus propios pensamientos, cuando el reloj marcó el final de ese día, decidió entrar al baño de su oficina para lavarse la cara y no dejar ni el más mínimo rastro de lo que había sido ese vergonzoso día de debilidad.

Pasaban diez minutos de la media noche cuando salió de su oficina, dejando atrás el drama para retomar sus obligaciones como comandante. Para una vez más, mostrarse como el soldado fuerte, duro y frío que se esforzaba tanto en ser.

Recorrió, arrastrando los pies con cansancio por la falta de sueño, el pasillo hasta llegar al laboratorio de Kowalski y de ahí salir a la sala principal.

Debido a la hora, estaba seguro de que sus compañeros ya estarían dormidos, así que caminó a hurtadillas para no despertarlos tras cruzar la puerta y llegar a la sala.

De pronto y tomándolo por sorpresa, las luces se encendieron de golpe iluminando toda la sala, pero al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Skipper se pusiese en pose de combate dispuesto a atacar a lo primero que viera moverse.

—Skipper —lo llamó una voz dulce y joven, proveniente del menor del equipo que, por alguna razón, tenía puesto un delantal de cocina y un _toque blanche_ —. Te estábamos esperando.

El pequeño se encontraba sentado en el piso delante de la mesa frotándose un ojo, pues el repentino encendido de las luces lo despertó. Al parecer, de la misma manera que lo hizo con Kowalski y Rico, pues también lucían adormilados.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que su lastimada garganta le permitió decir.

Cabo se levantó del suelo y sus compañeros, que habían estado recargados el uno al otro junto al pequeño, imitaron su gesto.

El menor de los pingüinos miró a Skipper con una sonrisa tierna dibujada en su pico, y se acercó un poco más a su líder cuando éste se relajó y bajó la guardia.

Kowalski y Rico se miraron un tanto confundidos, pues de un momento a otro la atmósfera se había transformado de manera drástica, perdiéndose toda la tensión que se sentía para ser reemplazada por una atmósfera un tanto dulce.

El intercambio de miradas que se efectuaba entre Cabo y Skipper, era como el de un padre que, sin entablar palabras con su hijo, sabe lo que éste está pensando. Pero si eso era cierto o no, les resultaba a los dos un misterio.

—Otra vez estuviste encerrado en tu oficina todo el día —habló por fin el pequeño con preocupación que Skipper interpretó como regaño, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio.

Era obvio que el comandante estaba comenzando a adoptar una actitud en la que no pensaba rendirle cuentas sobre lo que hacía, pues dentro del cuartel él mandaba, y si quería permanecer encerrado todo el año era su problema.

Cabo sonrió con dulzura ante la actitud de su líder, pues aunque su amigo no dijo una sola palabra, entendió muy bien su gesto de fastidio.

—No te estoy pidiendo cuentas, Skipper —le comentó con un dejo tierno —sólo fue una observación. Se nota que estás triste, y creo saber por qué.

Era bien sabido por los cuatro pingüinos que Cabo, al ser el más sensible del equipo y el denominado "corazón de oro", tenía una manera especial de percibir ciertas cosas, así que su comentario no pudo ser más acertado.

Ante las palabras del joven pingüino, Skipper enarcó una ceja, sintiéndose interesado pero también un poco asustado. Temía que el pequeño descubriera esa faceta débil que por años intentó mantener en secreto de todos, en especial de él. Y es que muy en el fondo, Skipper se esforzaba por ser un ejemplo a seguir para Cabo. Un héroe.

Cabo, con una sonrisa nostálgica dibujada en el pico y una mirada que transmitía pesar, se giró hacia la mesa del comedor para levantar algo que descansaba sobre ella.

—Hoy hace cinco años, Manfredi y Johnson… —Volvió a hablar el menor del equipo, haciendo a Skipper retroceder un par de pasos mientras abría grandes los ojos—. Murieron —soltó sin más. Skipper giró la cabeza de golpe para desviar la mirada, escondiéndose en una dura e invisible acorazada—. Y bueno, de todos nosotros eres quien más los extraña. Los tres somos conscientes de ello pero… no por eso tienes que encerrarte y adoptar esa actitud. Es como si… ¡como si quisieras morir!

—¡Cabo! —Intentó silenciarlo Kowalski al notar cómo ante sus palabras, Skipper empuñaba las aletas y le dedicaba una mirada rabiosa.

Temió que su líder tuviera un arranque de ira y arremetiera contra el pequeño, porque en el aniversario luctuoso de sus ex compañeros, él no era capaz de controlarse a sí mismo.

—No te importa lo que yo haga —dijo el comandante con voz grave y sombría.

Cabo dejó caer aquello que había levantado de la mesa, escuchándose así un fuerte golpe seco pues aquello era bastante pesado. Después, se llevó las aletas al delantal y lo arrugó entre estas, mientras que en su garganta se formaba un intenso nudo que le impedía siquiera tragar saliva.

—¡Claro que me importa! —le gritó Cabo con lágrimas en los ojos una vez que tuvo la fuerza suficiente para hablar, y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara—. No eres una piedra, Skipper. Eres tan libre de sentir dolor como todos nosotros. Es normal. Pero no puedo permitir que te encierres en tu oficina todo un día entero y finjas que nosotros no existimos… que tú no existes.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en los ojos de Cabo. Pues durante cinco años, desde que Manfredi y Johnson perecieran en tal catastrófica misión, él se había sentido abandonado por su líder, quien no dejaba de culparse por lo sucedido.

Cabo llegó a sentir que incluso, a Skipper le importaban más ellos —dos pingüinos muertos—, que él. Y eso era intolerable para su pequeño corazón, ya que su líder siempre había sido una figura paterna, el objeto de su más profunda admiración, dueño de su devoción total. Significaba demasiado para Cabo, y verse reemplazado por dos seres que ya no existían más, día con día le apuñalaba el alma.

Se había quedado callado durante todos esos años, pero ya no lo haría más. No estaba dispuesto a ver cómo Skipper se hundía en sí mismo y su dolor. Ni tampoco estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo desplazado por el recuerdo de Manfredi y Johnson.

—Míranos… —susurró con los ojos fijos sobre los de su líder—. Siéntenos… Sé lo mucho que los amabas, pero Manfredi y Johnson no son más que recuerdos ahora. Y nosotros seguimos aquí… ¡Seguimos vivos, Skipper!

El pequeño se acercó a su líder unos pasos, aunque él parecía estar asesinándolo con la mirada. Eso pensaban Kowalski y Rico, quienes se mantenían en su lugar bañados en sudor, temiendo por la seguridad de Cabo. Aunque claro, si Skipper llegase a intentar lastimarlo, intervendrían.

Pero, para Cabo, en la mirada de Skipper no había más que profundas heridas abiertas, sangrantes. Heridas a las que él no dejaba sanar, pues sentía que si éstas cerraban, sus amigos quedarían en el olvido. Si bien el pequeño estaba seguro de que ellos jamás serían olvidados, entendía bien que su líder tuviera ese miedo.

Por su parte, Skipper abrió el pico lentamente dispuesto a gritarle a Cabo, aunque sin saber bien qué decirle. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese siquiera emitir una palabra, volvió a cerrar el pico al ver como el pequeño se llevaba una aleta al propio, formando una señal de silencio.

—No discutas conmigo, por favor. Sólo escúchame —le suplicó. Cabo se acercó más a Skipper y con suavidad, sujetó una de sus aletas entre las suyas—. Desde hace años sé que te encierras en tu oficina a descargar todo el dolor que a lo largo de los meses te obligas a suprimir. Pero también sé que lo haces a escondidas porque temes que nosotros te veamos cómo alguien débil.

»Tienes que saber, que no es así. El que tengas temores, emociones fuertes y llegues a cometer errores no te hace menos ante nosotros (creo que hace ya un tiempo te lo había dicho también). Tú eres un líder excelente, Skipper, siempre estás a la cabeza y de una forma u otra consigues sacarnos adelante.

»Eres un comandante que difícilmente se equivoca y eso es algo digno de admirar como soldados, sí, pero como individuo cometes un error muy grave: esconderte. Siempre que sientes que hay algo fuera de tu control, te escondes, y levantas un acorazado para protegerte.

»Skipper, sé lo duro que fue para ti perder a Manfredi y Johnson de una manera tan brutal, cuyos recuerdos te hacen sentir lleno de impotencia al no tener ni la más mínima oportunidad de hacer algo por ellos. De remediar tu error. Sé muy bien lo que se siente porque… año tras año, cuando te encierras y prefieres alejarte de todos nosotros, para fingir que tú también estás muerto, me siento así.

»Es una sensación desesperante… pero ¿sabes? Luego de meditarlo por meses, creo que ya es tiempo de que dejes a Manfredi y Johnson descansar en paz. Así que en nombre de ellos dos quiero pedirte que por favor, los dejes ir.

Cabo soltó la aleta de Skipper para limpiarse las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro, para después dirigirse hacia la mesa, y por segunda vez, levantar aquello que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho.

Skipper se mantuvo en su lugar con los ojos húmedos, sintiendo una nueva punzada de dolor abrirse paso dentro de su pecho, al ser consciente ahora del daño emocional que él mismo estaba provocando en el resto de sus compañeros; pues, aunque ni Kowalski ni Rico habían pronunciado palabra alguna, por el tono rojizo de sus ojos podía darse cuenta de que también a ellos les hería su actitud.

—Sería un error de nuestra parte pedirte que los olvides… —habló Cabo una vez más, mientras con calma se giraba hacia Skipper, cargando en sus aletas por fin, ese objeto que había reposado en la mesa—. Pero tampoco es justo que nos hagas a un lado, y que olvides lo alegre de ésta fecha.

Cabo se acercó Skipper con tranquilidad para ofrecerle lo que cargaba en sus aletas, y que se encontraba cubierto con una sábana blanca.

Rico, tras limpiarse las lágrimas y con una gran sonrisa, se acercó hacia sus amigos y retiró la sábana de un tirón, descubriendo que sobre las aletas de Cabo había un pastel de chocolate con betún de color azul, chispas y una carita sonriente de color blanco.

—Feliz cumpleaños, señor —habló Kowalski desde atrás de Cabo, compartiendo la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el pico de sus amigos, excepto claro, en el del propio Skipper.

El líder sólo pudo mirar hacia el pastel sorprendido. Desde hacía ya cinco años que no festejaba su cumpleaños pues estaba demasiado ocupado lamentándose haber cometido un error que resultó ser fatal, y ver de pronto un pastel frente a él para dicha ocasión, era desconcertante.

Algo cálido y agradable, que no sentía desde hace muchos años, estaba despertando en su corazón. Alzó la vista y miró al pequeño, tierno y adorable Cabo, quien le ofrecía el dulce regalo con la mirada más encantadora que poseía.

—Nunca antes había hecho un pastel, así que estuve horneando todo el día. —Se rio apenado el menor del equipo, mientras Kowalski se encargaba de cortar una rebanada para que su líder pudiese probarlo—. Se me quemaron tres pasteles antes de poder hacer éste, así que espero que por lo menos el sabor sea agradable.

Skipper cortó un pedazo pequeño del pastel con un tenedor y lo probó. Sabía muy dulce más no era empalagoso, el pan estaba algo seco, pero no le importó; incluso si hubiese estado quemado, seguiría siendo para él lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida.

—Sabe muy bien —le dijo con ternura—. Gracias —y sin más, se acercó al pequeño y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras las dos últimas y cristalinas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Skipper.

* * *

 **PD: Dejen reviews c:**

 **PD2: Otro fic será dedicado a leyva1130 y otro a mi hermosa LagrimasSolitarias. Sólo que deben tenerme paciencia, por favor. .:TuT:.**


End file.
